Rambari's farewell
by Radiklement
Summary: A fic on Baten Kaitos Origin! before I get to put it in a new section on the site. Spoiler on Gibari's past. Discover the truth! And more! I Repeat spoiler of the game, spoiler, spoiler, spoiler spoiler


Ok ok. Now now, I was growling on my computer because there weren't any fanfics on baten kaitos origin. In English, none, so guess in French (gee I'm French…)

Anyway, I got the game at home (home sweet home) and I couldn't help it but to write something when I met Gibari (this good old Gibari) and when I see the death of his father. I almost cry!

Man, I must be doing a lot of mistakes, sorry for that. But anyway, I'm serious now on. There aren't any really good fanfics in Baten Kaitos on this site. When you don't look for fic with humor. I don't understand people that put Llyude and Kalas together. I'm sorry for judgement, but I must say it. Kalas can't be gay. Well, I know, there's this whole thing about yaoi and I love to make such things sometimes. But Kalas and Llyude? Please, anything but that… I mean, are Kalas and Xhella really looking so bad together? They're just so cute.

Ok then, I should say it, I don't like Llyude very much. He look like an emo, always crying over his own problem, needing to be shaken to get back on his feet and all. Man, he's still young, that's the only excuse he got. But anyway, this is not the point. Here, as I am writing, this is the first ever made fic on baten kaitos origin. A great game, as good as the first!

So, with this thoughts in my head, I decided to be the first author in this new section, maybe the only one, I don't care. I love bk II, I'm going to write on it if I want and I'm sure that someone on this earth will be happy about it. That's it!

And for now, I'll make only a one-shot, full of spoilers! Watch out! Well, it's in Diadem, when Gibari's father is almost death. Hey, that's before and after, I should say. Hoping you'll love it, from somebody who really take herself for someone she's not, but who's still not anyone, me!

To every fan of Baten Kaitos, because good stories earned their success and this one sure earn it more than any other.

Then I must put the disclaimer: I don't own anything nor anyone. Yeah yeah

But I do own the honor of having put the first story in this section. Hehe. Well then, it's on Rambari, Celsica, Gibari, Ladekahn and Sagi's only a … well, secondary character in this story. Anyhow, I suggest you get to read now, or you'll be sleeping to death in no time. I'm always too long when I introduce myself and my stories… sheesh…

Rambari's farewell

The wind was strong. Too strong. And maybe was it only something in the clouds or in his head, but he felt that something was wrong. Anyway, something was certainly wrong as the king had run away another time and his son, Gibari, had followed Ladekahn on his way out. But what was it so important for those two to always do what he'd told them not to?

-Dammit, those kids will drive me completely senile before I get to forty, he said under his breath, as he looked after the knights who were all still on training.

-Kids always drive adults mad, sir, it's the way of life, told him Celsica with a little smile on her pale face.

Rambari smiled too. Maybe she was right. But how could she always get it right when he couldn't, huh? Woman intuition? Man. How he would love to be fishing just right now. He was a fisherman, wasn't he? And he never got to feel like being in the right place as a knight. That wasn't because he wasn't happy being knights of Diadem chief, it was just…

Maybe he wasn't doing things in the good way. Maybe it was because of him that Ladekahn was always running wild with Gibari right behind him. Dammit. If his wife wasn't dead already, if she could have leave just a while longer and be there to help him taking care of their damn son, maybe that Gib would have turn more comprehensive and careful. Maybe then…

-They're like babies. You tell them something and they get it all wrong. Hey ya, stop moaning and cursing and put more effort in it! You wanna stay a knight? Then be a man! Yeah, that's it, I knew you could run faster than that.

Celsica smiled again. She was worried about the king and Rambari's son too, but she knew they'll be alright for now. She was sure of it. After all, they had friends everywhere on the island and Nashira was the hometown of Gibari. Why won't they be alright? She was just happy to be there, to have the chance to be a knight like every other man, even thought she was a woman, and above everything, she was happy to be with Rambari. Even if she never get some nerves to tell him that she loved him since the very first day.

-Wanna go after them sir, to be sure?

-No, not right now. This emissary, quaestor man, green haired boy, you see? She nodded. Well, I don't know why, but I think we can trust him. So, I'll give him some time to get the king back and… I still have to train those beginners in knighthood! You, yes you with this skirt, what d'ya think you're doing, huh?! We're not on vacation here. Move it! Is that some king of exercises? Get some muscle and come back or work on your muscles right now, but stop acting like a…

-Sir, don't be too harsh. He's only a beginner.

-I'm talking to one of my men Celsica. I told them what I want to. Go see how things are going in Sheliak. I wanna be sure that everything's right.

-Alright sir!

Celsica turned her back on him and walk down to the capital.

Rambari was about to shout once again on his men, when he saw the shadow of an enormous ship passing above them. He raised his head, as the other knights and apprentices did the same. They could recognise the empire ship just by one look. Golden and red glimmering materials were covering the shining vessel. And a thing that big couldn't bring good news. Not after what Sagi had told him. The ancient fisherman shouted his orders as he saw the gigantic flying thing make his landing near the place that would become in twenty years the shrine of the winds. A place full of monsters, where the head of the knights would find his death.

-Man, this Sagi boy was right. The empire's invading? How dare they!

It was the first reaction of Rambari sir. Then, he remembered where he was and what he had to do. He didn't loose one second.

-Soldiers! Knights of diadem! Ready, are we?

-Yes sir! Answered all the soldiers.

-I want to know what the empire intend to do in our land! Go after them, but don't let them see you. Understand?

-Yes sir!

-Good, three of you are going, and the rest of the knights will stay here to protect the castle and the capital. Is that alright?

-Yes sir!

How he like to be in such a wonderful country where the knights were so dedicated to their king and nation. Bless his dear and dead wife, she would have been so proud to see him like this. At the top of his glory. And on his last day in life. But that wasn't the time for that now. He would think about Gibari's mother later. First, he had to get back the king and his son to make sure Ladekahn was in security. Celsica could help him at it.

-Let's see what she can do on a boat, now that I know what she can do on earth, he said to himself.

-Hum… pardon me sir, but, what are you going to…

-I'm going to get back the king in a secure place. Where he belongs. I don't need any of you for this. I'm going with Celsica.

The young woman arrived at this very moment, back from Sheliak, with news and a lot of questions. Some apprentices whispered what could be heard has : that's it, once again this folk is going to have good time with his pretty little knighty. And we're doing all the dirty job.

She did as she hadn't heard anything and turned to face Rambari.

-Even after that empire's ship had landed on our island, the capital is still safe, for now sir.

-Good. We can leave the rest to them, come on Celsica. We got to find Ladekahn before his highness get caught by the imperial soldiers. We can't loose him.

-Right, sir.

The two knights headed out of the castle, after a few other barked orders by Rambari for the soldiers. Then, they get themselves a boat to cross at full speed the Celestial River. Celsica was a little afraid of getting aboard, even thought she has been living in Diadem for now almost fifteen years. She didn't knew what could happen to her if her emotions rose to a too high fever. After all, she wasn't completely human now, with all the things she'd been trough. But Rambari didn't know. And thank goodness, he'd never get to know.

-What is it Celsica? You look uneasy… he asked as he took the command place on his boat, right in front of her.

She didn't reply and take the sit behind him, clutching as hard as she could the oars with her hands. He began to paddle with a lot of strength, forcing the young woman to follow his quick and tiring rhythm. The waves were strong but going in the same way that the two knights, what was a relief for the younger one.

-So, you're seasick?

-No, I'm simply worried about those two… she tried with a soft voice, which meant indeed that she was lying. But Rambari was so worried himself not to be a good knight and of becoming the cause of their king death, that he didn't notice her tone nor any hint of a lie.

It was already good enough from him to notice that she wasn't like always. After a few minutes given to silence and efforts, he began to paddle faster and faster, as if their life were depending on it.

-Faster Celsica, we must get to them before the imperial soldiers do so.

Just as he was saying that, and when Celsica was beginning to find it less great to be treated like every other knight man, Ladekahn, Gibari, Palolo II, Sagi, Milliarde and Guillo were above them, literally in the clouds. As the young king and his best friend saw Rambari passing in his boat, paddling like a beast and Celsica doing her best to follow, they guess it was time to go back home, before being scolded.

Rambari and Celsica came up to our little group just when the two 'brats', like the man of the sky lastly said, had disappear in a distorted cloud guiding them to the machine used for shortcut the way.

-You didn't find them?!

-No, they're already gone, replied Sagi.

Rambari clutches his fists, angrier than ever to see how childish his son was and how careless about what he had told to him the king was.

-Man, when I get this smart-ass I'll kick him so hard that he'll remember it 'till he gets married.

-If, he ever gets married sir, added Celsica with a little smile.

-Hey, if a man like me could get married and became a father, anyone could. Believe me on that, he told her before turning his back on Sagi, Guillo and Milliarde to go back to the ship. Get on the boat Celsica, we must find them before the imperial does!

-R ..r right sir, she answered, a bit unsure of what to do. She was still frightened by the idea of being on that boat. Current was strong and beasts everywhere around. And Rambari's rhythm to paddle was a little to fast for her. Even if she'll never say it out loud, she had to admit it for herself. He was FAST! And stronger, which gave him a big advantage.

-You got a problem with that? He said, gazing at her with a sparkle of surprise.

As she didn't want to deceive him, she headed for the boat, running as fast as she could, after having put a smile on her face.

-It's alright, no problem at all, she told him over her shoulder.

He smiled a little, amused by her new strength. She looked tired just a second before and now… there she was, running like if she was up since two hours and ready to punch a monster to death. How does he like women… He surprised himself by finding her hair wonderful and seeing for one of the first time the reason why all their knights were so amazed by this incredible lady. She was as pretty as his wife was once upon a time.

-Rambari sir? Aren't you coming? We're in a hurry.

He blushed a little, before getting back to his senses. At least, the only ones who saw him blushing were Sagi and his gang. How embarrassing it was to understand what he felt like this. In a time like this. It was not a time for that. Man, he'll never get time for such things.

-Yeah yeah, I'm coming, I'm coming Celsica…

After a new travel, now to come back to Sheliak, with a lot of paddling and swearing and sweating, they made it in time to get to the king and Gibari. The two teens got scolded more strongly than ever before. Celsica was glad to see her king safe, but Rambari couldn't accept what the two boys had done. They'd been captured by the imperials and were freed only by Palolo II, a strange guy that Rambari disliked a lot. In other words, Gib' and Kahn

After a long talk, that looked more like a monologue, because Ladekahn's trainer was the only one talking after an hour of shouting and swearing, yeah, swearing again, Sagi, Guillo and Milliarde arrived in the throne hall, ready to seek for the imperials that were hiding in the Cloudvents.

-Sagi, I'm sorry, I can't tell you right now what we're…

-It's alright, your highness, we're going first to see what's happening in the Cloudvents.

-Okay, do so, but if you don't come back soon, I'll go too. It's my kingdom and I won't stay here like an old…

-Hey, what do you think you're saying now, Ladekahn?!

-huh? Uncle Rambari, I wasn't talking about you or…

-And I'm not talking about myself now if I tell you that you must stay behind, somewhere that we'll be able to protect you.

-I can protect myself.

-yeah Kahn, show him what this is all about! And after all, I'm always with you, so you won't get problems nor…

-You, Gibari, I didn't asked you what you think, so…

Sagi took some step back, to ask Guillo if it was alright for him just to go right now, before this fight get uglier.

-Yeah, agreed Milliarde, let's go right now. There is no time for fight.

-The first smart thing she'd ever said, commented Guillo

-WHAT IS IT DINGBAT?

-Ding-what? You've looked at yourself?

-Yeah, and I've saw a wonderful lady, so pretty that even the emperor will fall on his knees when he'll see her.

-If the emperor gets to be Verus or Baelheit, or anyone with a brain in his head, I'm not sure he'll fall on his knees. Mostly he'll do so in horror after seeing something that ugly.

-What?!

-Sagi, that's enough, I can't take it any longer, can I eat he…

-Stop that already you two. There's no time for things as such as fights. Wasn't it what you've just said Milly?

-Huh? Yeah, well…

-Calm down for now, you'll argue later. Now, we're going into the Cloudvents! Alright Selene? He asked as he turned to ear his spirit

'Let's go!' answered the guardian with a smile in his voice.

-Alright, let's do this, decided Sagi.

He drew his hand next to his sword, ready for fight, with monsters of course, and ran in the entry of the Cloudvents.

Ladekahn listened to Rambari with all his angel patience during a whole and complete record of an hour and a half! Then, he just got too pissed up and ran away, quickly followed by Gibari. The two boys arrived next to Sagi and the two others with Rambari and Celsica on their heels.

Then, as Hughes, Valara and Nasca had their fight with Milly, Sagi and Guillo, a black bearded man caught the young king under his threatening sword. Before anyone could do anything, what Rambari had always feared the most had happened! Kahn was in death danger and he couldn't do anything to prevent it. He wasn't a good knight. He hadn't defend his first king, and now, the young one was going to die right in front of him, because of his mistakes.

He hadn't been able to prevent his beloved wife, Gloria, to die. It has been the same for his first king. Now, he was going to loose his adoptive child, the boy that called him uncle and that was always smiling and laughing when he was down and angry. Losing Ladekahn would be as bad for Rambari than losing Gibari. There was only one thing now, he could do to prevent this loss to happen. It meant to loose everything else, but he didn't care. He didn't care anymore. He'll never have to care anymore.

-Well, I don't see what I'm waiting for doing it. I'm gonna get rid of the childish king right now! I have no use of you, your highness.

The hostage prepared himself for the blow, but it never came. Rambari, the man who had become like a second father to him, had thrown himself on the bearded man's blade. The cursed weapon was now deeply diving in his belly, crossing his body from one side to the other. It was a mortal wound. And Rambari knew he had nothing left to loose. So he shielded his king with his own body when the man began to shoot in everything around as Gibari was looking at all this scene, his eyes widened and unable to move. Celsica almost cried when she heard the last words of this incredible man before he fall down, dead.

-Diadem's knights never ever back off.

Ladekahn couldn't believe, he almost die and now, because of him, his uncle Rambari, the father of his best friend, was dead. Gibari was still gazing at his dad corpse, unable to believe nor to accept what had happen. The air in his lungs was unbearable to feel, because he knew his father won't ever breathe anymore. Now he was alone. He got no one to take care for him. No one to be his father nor his mother. That man had told him everything he knew, and now, there he lie, defeated, knocked down, beaten for once and forever. With this horrible sword in his chest and all that blood everywhere.

Celsica had already took a lot of pain in her life, but this one was one of too much. There was no way she could ever be happy again. She had lost the only thing that maintained her in life. And, why in the name of God, he never ever knew the truth about her feelings. So she burst in cries and as she shout, a dark cloud appeared around her, before hiding her shaking and mutating body. And, in an inhuman cry, the so-called perfect for her beauty and simplicity, great lady knight, Celsica, turned into an horrible creature. A real monster. That was destroyed by Nasca's new toy, when Gibari was still under the shock of his father defeat and Ladekahn's world was falling apart.

Sagi tried to stay awake, even if the pain was strong, and Milly called him with fear in her voice, as he began to fall. Guillo mumbled his angriness and Sagi's spirit tried its best to keep his master up, to take away the pain. But as Gibari's and Ladekahn's world was falling apart, so did the young green haired boy, before the darkness got in his sight and turned him blind…

The last words Rambari ever said were about legends and fairy tales, stupid things that had get him killed, and that his son won't ever believe in. Ladekahn decided to become a real king, to prove to himself, and mostly to Gibari that the good old man hadn't died for anything. Sagi get back to his senses to see the son shouting on his dad to stay a life, and the sadness of the new orphan, after Rambari loose his last strengths and passed away for good. The spiriter never get to see this great man funerals, but he guess that they were greater then those the emperor got, even if they were two men of exception.

Gibari never told anyone what really happen inside if him this day. But as if he had become the mirror he once loose in the clouds near of Nashira, he spent his whole life to reflect two things. His father image, as he become as muscular and strong than him, and Gibari's hate for traditional stories and tales, and all those legends he never get to trust. Ladekahn had loose two things that day, if that wasn't three. He loose Rambari, Celsica, of course. Two great helpers that had always been right behind him to tell him advices, and he loose Gibari's friendship, as he urged him to go back to Nashira, without becoming a knight, as if he didn't own it. But, hey, who would blame him? After the world had loose a mighty hero like Rambari, how could we permit ourselves to take the risk of loosing his son? Even thought he was not that clever, and even if he never get really bright, he was a good guy, with honour and value. After all, Gibari will have to save the world on day. As his father had destroyed his own world the day he died.

-The end-

ah, I love writing this fic. Now, tell me, did you like it? You want something else like this? On baten kaitos origin? Or, will I have to write on baten kaitos to get review? I don't really mind. As long as you like it!

Bye for now!


End file.
